madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mort Unbound
Plot Kowalski has invented a super ray that will make things stronger and bigger. King Julien is getting rid of fruits he doesn't want and when he decides that he wants a mango he just threw back, Mort goes to retrieve it from the gorilla pen. He gets caught and bounced out and ends up bouncing into the ray from Kowalski's new machine. He grows to quadruple his size and now has lots of muscle. He goes back for the mango and beats up the gorillas. King Julien realizes that Mort is big and plans to use him for his advantage and get everything he wants. King Julien uses Mort to get peanuts from Burt the elephant and hay from Joey the kangaroo. Kowalski cant figure out the anecdote in order to reverse the ray's effects and Private tastes some and says it needs sugar. Sugar turns out to be the ingredient the formula needs to be effective. King Julien is enjoying his loot when Mort asks for a banana and Julien refuses. Mort becomes enraged and refuses to get bullied. He takes the fruit he deserves and cuddles Julien's feet. The penguins arrive with the anecdote but Mort wants to stay big. He fights off the penguins one by one until he reaches Private who he throws back into the penguin habitat and into the super ray. Private is now extremely huge and buff just like Mort. He comes back and forces Mort to take the anecdote. Now there is only one problem... Private doesn't want to become normal again. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips Episode Clip Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *Link #3 Ipod File Click here Download Only Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] (None) [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'A plunger, plastic knife and spare change' - When bounced against Julien's bounce-house by the enraged Mort. *'A blindfold' - To wear when the enlarged Mort is about to kill them. [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] . Kowalski's Inventions An Enlarging Machine Purpose: To make fish bigger Success/Failure: Success Antidote Purpose: To return Mort to regular size Success/Failure: Success [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day']] . [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] . Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *Kowalski has a super ray which looks like a vise grip holding a car battery that has salad tongs attached to it with duct tape. The tongs are holding a laser of some sort. Its control pad is a 4 button calculator looking pad with a green LED display. *The penguins table is one of the "do not feed the animals" signs from the zoo, but it is very faded. *This is the first time we get to see the gorillas pen and the full elephant pen. *King Julien enjoys making macro-mes out of hay. *Kowalski's chemistry set has a red marbled bowling ball holding three of the test tubes. *The pile of fruit that King Julien ends up with has the blue polka-dot earmuffs, an acoustic guitar, a beach ball, a used tire, lychee nuts, a bowling pin, a juice box, a sack of popcorn, a teapot, a bowl of cereal and a mirror. These are all items from previous episodes. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders Behind the Scenes DVD Releases *Included on the I Was a Penguin Zombie (DVD) Quotes Photos Category:Episodes